With development of science and technology, performance of GPU of a terminal device is improved rapidly. Further, the GPU can deal with various tasks with improvement of the technology, which causes performance differences of the GPU.
In related art, there is no complete and reliable method for accurately testing performance of the GPUs with different architectures.